Normandy's elevator
by Sabaine
Summary: My favorite spot on the Normandy, with the exception of my bed. - Shepard talks about how it became her favorite place. One off. Shakarian smut. And a lot of it.


**For Vorbarra, love you lots. 3 You are my muse. **

**First attempt at smut. Here goes nothing. Italics mean narrative, normal is the story.**

_Being Commander Alex Shepard isn't easy, what is easy is shooting things. The whole universe is looking at me to save their sorry arses. Unfortunately I have more difficult problems, like; what would you do being trapped in an elevator with someone that you may have had a one night fling with? That you may still have feelings about. If you're like me you're too much of a chicken shit to simply walk up to them and ask 'hey, I like you, a lot. Do you like me like that? You do? Brilliant, let's hop off the good foot and do the bad thing.' Well here's what actually happened. Shield your eyes if you're shy, this gets a little hot and heavy because luckily the person I've fallen for isn't like me; he's not worried about going up to someone and showing them how he feels. Thank god. _

_Let's see where to begin? Oh yeah here's a good spot. _

The alarm clock beeped annoyingly by the side of the bed. I groaned not wanting to get up. It's too bloody early. Well actually it's probably only half nine, if Dr. Chakwas gets her way I wouldn't wake until noon, which actually isn't a bad idea. Still it doesn't shut up and continues to beep.

'For fucks sake! I'm up already!' Moaning I reluctantly reach across and bat the irritating thing onto the floor. 'Fuck!' Now I've got to actually get out of bed and find the stupid thing to turn it off. Seeing as I can't be arsed to tidy up that's gonna be a mission on it's own. Sighing I stumble out of bed, the quilt still wrapped around my legs where during the night I've begun to thrash about when dreaming. The usual. Rubbing my eyes I groggily look around for the alarm, it seems to have rolled under the bed. After about ten minutes of foraging I finally find the little shit and triumphantly turn it off. Slamming it back on the bedside table I begin to wake up. I run the mental checklist; hungover? No. Injured? No. Depressed? Kinda. Hungry? Definitely. Willingness to actually do something other then sulk? Nada.

_You see I had lunch with a certain someone a few days ago and that certain someone accused me of cheating. Now if you get dumped by someone you love, after being brought back from the fucking dead; ie the reason you couldn't talk to that someone for two years. Then they turn their back on you, sure you're gonna find comfort in someone else. What I didn't expect was that comfort to turn into something more. I told that someone to go fuck themselves. I know I'm such a lady. But now I'm all depressed because I'm so fucking confused. I loved them, and they wanted me back but all I could think of was him. How he didn't judge me and throw me away. So I said no. Hence the grumpiness. But anyway. Let's move on._

Sighing I drag my lazy arse into the bathroom and do the normal routine, clean, hair, clothing, that sort of thing. Dragging a brush through my hair while looking in the mirror I realise what a fucking mess I look. Slapping myself mentally I make the decision of no more self pity. No matter how much I like to be a grump. Determined to do something useful today I finish up and after breathing heavily a few times I decide to go on my rounds, which I have been neglecting lately. So much for the amazing Commander Shepard, Spectre, saviour of the universe, bladadadadblah.

Having dressed and washed to an appropriate degree, to the level where people won't mistake me for a tramp, I leave my cosy nest of a room and actually do my job. Waiting for the elevator to arrive I begin to pick my nails, the one downside to my ship, slooow elevator. Don't get me wrong I love the Normandy, when I went to the place where her sister died on that god awful ice ridden planet I was a state for hours. But I am very impatient, it would be the only thing I changed on her. Eventually what seemed like a bloody life time the doors opened. What I wasn't expecting was for him to be standing there looking as drop-dead gorgeous as normal. Which by the way is totally unfair seeing as I've literally just dragged myself out of bed and have next to no make-up on. He seemed as equally surprised to see me.

'Hi.' I say wishing I could have at least of something witty. But no.

'Hello Shepard,' his dual tones reply. 'I surprised to see you up, I was getting worried so I thought I might check on you,' he smiled. Having spent a lot of time in Turian company I can tell a smile when I see one. As well as a few other things that the majority of human would have no idea about.

'Aww you were worried about me?' I ask as I stepped into the lift, we stood awkwardly next to each other. Now it may be my imagination but whenever I'm around Garrus the sexual tension rises about twenty knots. The main cause of this is Garrus, him just being around, is enough to send my frantic hormones into overdrive, another reason is the way he smells, the deep muskiness that seems to drown my senses, it's one of the main things that I remember from our night together, the way it clung to my clothing and sheets long after he left. He was dressed in his civvies which meant I could appreciate his body, and remember how his long legs... No! Damn it brain don't go there.

'Of course,' he replies, as if it was totally obvious. I can't help it, I let out a goofy grin and blush. The things this man does to me. I long to stand closer to him, trace the angles of his face feeling his slightly rough skin that sent shivers across my body. Bottling down on my desires I simply glance over.

'What floor?' I say my hand hovering over the buttons.

'Well I came to see you, I was hoping we could talk,' he looks over at me, sending my heart rate through the roof. The doors shut and we simply stand looking at each other. Now I'm in a small enclosed, above all private space with him. There was no getting away from the fact I could feel my body beginning to react to his presence. The ever present ache began to writhe around in my core, my breath was becoming heavy.

'Talk?' I repeat dumbly.

'Yeah..' He opens his omni-tool and the lift lights flicker. I raise a brow, watching him. Realization dawns as the warning light clicks on. He had effectively trapped us in here. Not that I mind but I do send him a questioning glance. The lights have dimmed to emergency power casting quite a few shadows. 'Sorry Shepard, I just, we always get interrupted. I just want some time where nothing crazy happens. Don't worry I've rigged it so that only I can release the doors. I've blamed it on a malfunction so don't be concerned the next time you get an engineering report.'

'Garrus, please it's Alex,' I correct him. Inside I'm jumping with joy. Some private time just the two of us.

'Sorry, Alex, you don't mind do you?'

Are you fucking insane man? Of course I don't mind! 'No of course not,' I say smoothly. Hoping praying.

He sighs and gently takes my hand, 'stop me if I'm being too forward, but there's something I want to get of my chest, but I'm finding it hard to explain.' The heat that emanated from him, was waking my arousal, pleasure skittered across my fingers as he traced the line of my knuckles with his talon. I licked my bottom lip without realising, making me flush more as his eyes darted to my mouth. Suddenly he was pressing me against the wall, his hands crushing mine, I breathed heavily feeling my breasts rub against his body. 'I was never very good with words,' he said huskily. His voice rumbling deep within his chest. Unwillingly I moaned as his leg slipped in between mine forcing them apart. The ache that had been roiling in my stomach turned into an inferno, it's flames licking across my now quivering skin. Garrus chuckled at my reaction to him, dipping his head he slowly, teasingly began to nibble and nip at the soft skin under my jaw. My fingers clenched around his as a shuddering breath left my lips. I could feel my legs growing weaker as he suckled. 'Am I being too forward Alex?' He asked raspingly, desire evident in his words.

My body was twitching with the need for him, I couldn't trust myself with words, my mouth had gone dry. Looking into his piercing blue eyes, I saw my own emotions mirrored, lust and arousal but also fear, worry and concern. Swallowing all doubts I threw myself at him, wrapping my legs around his waist. He grunted as my weight pinned him to the far wall, the lift creaked as we bounced from side to side. Gripping my hands he pulled them above my head pressing them against the cool metal. He growled his teeth raking across my bare collar bone. I tightened my thighs holding myself upright as his hand slid underneath my shirt, his rough palms making my muscles tremble in anticipation. Tantalizingly he slipped his hand over the cup of my bra, feeling my nipple pucker under his touch I arched my back into grip. I moaned breathlessly as he toyed with my arousal. I longed for him to satisfy the throbbing between my legs. 'Garrus..' I rasped.

He panted heavily as he tore the top I was wearing, slivers of material dropped to the floor, with a quick motion he ripped the straps of my bra, allowing it also the fall, my breasts swelled under his gaze, a slight sheen of moisture glistened on my skin. Without loosing eye contact Garrus flicked out his tongue and followed the curve of my breast. An animal like growl vibrated as he dug his talons into my stomach and hips.

With the lightest of efforts he laid me on the floor. This wasn't a time for careful love making, my whole being trembled, breathing in his deep musky scent I physically demanded he be close to me, entwining my hands in his I yanked him closer. 'Alex' he whispered, cradling my head. 'I- I love you.'

My heart almost stopped, for a moment we just lay there in each other's arms. 'I love you too,' I replied quietly. Garrus gave a small sigh, as if he didn't know how I was going to answer. Softly I touched his forehead with mine. Savouring the feel of his weight upon me the reassuring safety. Craving his touch I slowly unzipped his clothing, he responded to my movements pulling my combats down, leaving me naked and shivering from the cold floor. Teasingly he rakes his talons down my stomach and down to my already aching sex, circling slowly, making me groan in pleasure, I can feel his own desire pressing against my inner thigh. Despite my own mewling I reach inside his clothing and caress the length of him, causing him to gasp out my name and bury his head in the crook of my neck, he bit hard. He circled faster and faster massaging and inflaming my want. I cried out feeling the tidal wave beginning to rise. I sat up pulling his clothing from his shoulders exposing his bare chest, I ran my tongue over the ridges of his muscles that I know so well. Free of clothes we explored each other's bodies hungrily. Dipping me head I suckled his member, still running my fingers up the impressive length. I swirled my tongue tasting him. Greedily I took him into my mouth moaning deeply as I sucked and licked, faster and harder. He grabbed my breasts panting as I increased the pressure, his talons flicking my nipples causing me to twitch as I straddled him.

I couldn't take it any more, holding him tightly around the shoulders I lowered myself onto him, gasping as I did so, feeling him fill every inch, Oh God, he was huge and hard. Not human. I made an amazed noise at the back of my throat, clutching at him as he moved inside me. I began to thrust down with my hips, matching his pace. This time a moan tore through his chest and he shook all over as he started to pulse. I pressed my forehead against his, he ran his hands over my body squeezing, scratching, placing his mark. 'You are mine,' he growled his talons biting deeper into my flesh as I rocked on his hips. I felt the crescendo of the wave tilter as he shifted our position, holding me against the wall allowing him deeper access. I raked my nails under his fringe, he responded pounding me harder, the sound of our flesh meeting echoed drowning out our heavy gasps and moans. The wave grew bigger and bigger, my moans more hungry and primal. In one glorious moment the waved crashed around us our ecstasy peaking. He bit under my jaw as his body violently shuddered. It felt like he bit to the bone, do doubt it was going to scar. Gasping my body trembled as he held me, I panted heavily in the crook of his neck feeling the warm sensation of languidly worked muscles. Kissing the soft skin under his mandible I sighed in happiness.

'So much for talking,' I mutter in his ear laughing slightly. He murmured in reply, slowly letting me drop to the floor. I leant into his chest my arms wrapped lazily around his shoulders. 'Do you want to talk in my quarters?' I ask, I really mean talk, but who knows?

'I would like that,' he replies smiling.

_Well long story short, the next time the Normandy went in for servicing, they asked about the elevators malfunctions and whether I would like them looked over? I politely declined, there's nothing I would change._

**Well what can I say? I hope you liked it, please leave a review if you did. x**


End file.
